


Egg tears

by Sadlonelypie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, 妖怪ウォッチ | Yo-Kai Watch
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlonelypie/pseuds/Sadlonelypie
Summary: Whisper diesEggman cries
Relationships: Whisper/Dr. Eggman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Goodluck

"Please don't leave me"

"Eggman….*cough cough* i..will..always love *cough* you…." 

This was the last interaction between the lovers. Whisper was dead and Dr. Eggman was left alone forever. Unless? 

Soon as Whisper stopped breathing Eggman started to sob uncontrollably until a blinding blue light started to radiate from Whisper's freshly dead body. "Wha-" Eggman tried to say until he was cut off by a horrifying giggle. "Hehehe...I'm baaaaccckk!!!" A voice strangely close to his beloved Whisper guffawed. 

"W-whisp-per, Is that you?"

"Yes my love, I have returned."

"How?!" Eggman managed to say between ugly sobs. "That is not important right now" Whisper softly said into Eggman's ear as he went in for a tight hug. As the newly reunited lovers hugged time seemed to slow down only to speed when a nurse came into the room to see Dr. Eggman talking to himself and hugging thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

"Umm sir are you okay?" 

"..."

The silence was enough for the nurse to quickly run out of the room to find help. "Briaaannnn! There is a sus man in room 105 helppp mee!" The nurse begged the older man. "Umm ok let's go check it out." Brian hesitated. When the two nurses peered into the door they were met with a corpse of doctor eggman.

"GAAAAAHHHH!!!" the nurse screamed as she ran to find some more help. "Oh lord it seems he has taken his life." Brian observed.

__

As brian said those words, Eggman was transformed and floated away with Whisper to paradise.

___

The end

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry


End file.
